


Baby Blue

by Me24jojo2015



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me24jojo2015/pseuds/Me24jojo2015
Summary: Toby and Chris's last night together inspired by Baby Blue by George Strait
Relationships: Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller
Kudos: 1





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Check for alternative ending in this work as well.

Toby didn’t understand what was going on when he got sent to see Sister Pete just before lockdown, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t anything good. To be honest he was a little relieved because with his release being tomorrow he knew he wouldn’t get much sleep. He was too anxious about it all. And especially about leaving Chris. When he got to her office she was standing in the doorway looking worried and sad. He asked her what was going on and she just said to follow her. We went down the hall to one of the old conjugal rooms and she stopped and told me to go inside. He started to speak and she just put her hand up and said “Tobias, Go.” Really trepidatious Toby slowly opened the door and entered the dark room. He started when the closed behind him but almost immediately lights came on. He looked around in Utter confusion the lights were strung up on the wall and in the shape of seashells, there was a bed in the corner, a large soft yellow blanket on the ground covered halfway by a dark blue one. On the side were actual sea shells with candles in them a bucket with what he hoped wasn’t wine, 2 cups, and plates. On the other side was a CD player, a heart shaped box of candy and the best thing of all, was the man standing next to it. He rushed to Chris and flung himself into his arms relishing the feel of the man he had feared he’d never get to hold this close again. They kissed long and deep almost frantic in their need to touch each other once more. Clothes went flying left and right until finally skin against skin flesh against flesh. Battling kisses Chris nibbled his way down his neck Toby sighing to give him better access. After a money Chris clamped down biting deep into the hollow between his lovers neck and shoulder remarking the man that would always be his. Toby gasped and did his nails into Chris’s skin. Chris kissed licked and sucked his way down Tobys body biting every inch of skin he encountered as if trying to permanently make him so forever everyone would know Toby was his. When he reached the blonde fuzz covering Tobys navel he stopped and breathed deep burning his lovers scent into his brain then licked his cock slowly at first just teasing the tip before diving in and sucking all the way down to the base. Just like that Toby was coming. It had been so long and Chris felt so good. He then dropped to his knees before returning the favor. After attacking each other with deep kisses and soft touches, they finally remembered to breathe. “Chris, what is all this?” Well, you’re getting out tomorrow so I wanted to give you a night you’d never forget.” Toby smirked. “Every night with you is one I’ll never forget. But how?!”“Luckily, probably feeling generous because you’ll be out of my clutches soon, Sister Pete provided the room and the time, and O’Reilly took care of the rest.” He waved his hand around the room, and the rest would be?” “ Remember the night during the lockdown when you told me about your fantasy?” “Which one? You’ve starred in a a lot of my fantasies.” Chris laughed. “You and me, and the beach making love on the sand as the sun went down., This is as close as I could get.” Tobys jaw dropped. “You are incredible. How did you remember that” “I remember almost everything you tell me babe. Especially when it involves you and me getting naked.” He leered and wiggled his eyebrows. “Now, dance with me Toby. Reaching around to the table he turned on the music. To Tobys surprise Baby Blue by George Straight came on. “Huh”, said Toby , “I never figured you for a country fan.” Chris chuckled, “ yeah, I didn’t have the best childhood. My dad was kind of an asshole. But, I remember my mom, when he wasn’t home used to turn on the radio and sing and we’d dance around. She loved country and this was her favorite song. That day in the laundry room when you stood in front of me and looked at me with such faith Well, if I hadn’ loved you before, I would’ve fallen right over the edge. You never knew but I’ve always been lost when you turn those big baby blues on me. “ Fluttering his eyelashes in what he hopes is a seductive manner, Toby says, well, maybe you should take a closer look. “ “Maybe I should. “  
“So, first thing when I get out after hugging my kids to pieces, I’m going to get My crew together and we’ll start really digging into your appeal. I think” “Toby,, Stop. We need to talk. I don’t want you to work on my appeal.” “What are you worried I’m going to bury myself in it and not enjoy being free? I think you forgot the third night of the lockdown when You expressed, Repeatedly I might add and with great enthusiasm, how good I am at multitasking.” No baby, I haven’t forgotten. You know how much I love you right? “Chris what’s going on here? You’re scaring me.” “Ok. I don’t want to get off death row. “ “What the Fuck? What’re you saying. Going insane is my thing remember? Chris, I know you’re scared but it’s ok to have hope.” No Toby, I’m saying you need to let me go.” “Ok, now I Know you’re nuts, that just not happening.” “Toby, baby Please listen to me here. You’re getting out. You Need to go, and I need to stay. I deserve to be here. I deserve what’s coming.” “Fuck you you selfish bastard it’s not all about you I’m Not going to lose you! I’m not going to let you die!” Toby! STOP, Listen to me! No, just LISTEN for a minute!!!” I Need to do this not just for you, but for me and for us. Look, I would give Anything and Everything for a life with you in or out of these walls. But that’s Not gonna happen. When I die I want it to be for the right reason. Love. I ain’t afraid afraid to die baby. I can handle it. What I Am afraid of, what I Can’t handle is living the next 88 years without you by my side. Hell Toby, you ain’t even out yet and I already found myself thinking of ways to fuck up your parole and bring you back to me. You think I’m so strong. I’m not. You, you’re the strong one. You took on Schillinger! Not once, but Numerous times, you got through your wife’s suicide, me breaking you literally and figuratively, you blew me off and stood your ground with me even while you still loved me. No one’s ever done that before. Hell you even shanked me! Then, your kids being kidnapped, and your son murdered. You are the Strongest person I know. All of this with never having been in prison, and having had No street smarts Whatsoever. You redefined the rules. You went from Prag to Prince. You fought and bit, clawed and even killed your way out of Hell. And you did ALL THAT, and still have an incredible sense of decency and heart and humanity. It’s why I fell in love With you. You. Are. Amazing baby amazing” “Chris, I don’t care if you think you’re weak I Know you I Know who you are. You can handle this. You just need to try. I won’t let you die!! I love you Don’t leave me I’m nothing without you.” “That’s not true. You’re everything. You turned me around and made me, if not a better man, a better version of myself. and that’s how I want to die, that’s how I want you to remember me. Look Toby, I’m no innocent, I’ve done a lot of bad. But thanks to you, this is as clean as my souls going to get. If I want Any chance of eternity with you, I need to die the man you helped me find in me. Because it may not be heaven but it would only Truly be Hell if I’m anywhere without you. You got to let me go for now babe. And it is Only for now. Because you and me, we’re forever. Not till death, Forever. Go live your life, be with your kids, fall in love, be happy. And when it is finally your time, I’ll be there waiting with open arms.” “Chris. I don’t know what to say here, I can’t say goodbye I can’t lose you.” “You’ll never lose me Tobe, we’re part of each other now. You’re the other half of my heart, and you know I’m gonna be haunting your ass and peeking on you in the shower Look, I don’t want to talk about this anymore. We’ve only got a couple of hours left. Let’s not waste it. Just come here. And let me love you till they come pounding on the door again.” It doesn’t seem fair when you finally do something that makes me realize this relationship could be had in the real world and now you’re going to leave it. But how can I be selfish when it comes to your soul. So tell me Chris is this what you Really want? You want me to walk out this door and let you die?”Fuck no Toby I want you with mit me every second of every day for all of eternity. But that can’t be. Not in this life. But I want you to have a life worth living. And I don’t want to live without you. It hurts to much. It was bad enough when we were apart and still able to see each other every day. I barely survived that. And some people didn’t. I don’t want to do that again. So yes. I want to die as the man you helped make me the man you can be proud of.” I can’t tell you it’s ok Chris, but I understand And if you’re going to do this. I’ll be there. Fuck Toby I don’t want you seeing that!” And I don’t want you dying alone. I want the last thing you ever see is me and how much I love you it’s non negotiable now you were saying something about wanting to show me how much you love me. Give us both something to remember until we see each other again. “ Remember this, No one will ever love anyone as much as I love you. And you’ll Always be My Toby my baby blue. “ 

Baby Blue by George Strait.   
She looked so much like a lady, but innocent like a child.  
A devil when she held me close, an angel when she smiled.  
She always held it deep inside, but somehow I always knew  
She's go away when the grass turned green  
And the sky turned baby blue.  
And baby blue was the color of her eyes.  
Baby blue like the Colorado skies.  
Like a breath of spring, she came and left,  
And I still don't know why,  
So here's to you and whoever holds my baby blue tonight.  
She brought colors to my life that my eyes had never touched.  
And when she taught me how to care, I never cared so much.  
I try not to think of her, but I fall asleep and do,  
And drift off where the grass is green and the sky is baby blue.  
And baby blue was the color of her eyes.  
Baby blue like the Colorado skies.  
Like a breath of spring, she came and left,  
And I still don't know why,  
So here's to you and whoever holds my baby blue tonight. 

.


End file.
